


【松天】 叫 (后续)

by EdithLo



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdithLo/pseuds/EdithLo
Relationships: Liu"CrisP" Qing-Song/Gao "Tian" Tian-Liang
Kudos: 11





	【松天】 叫 (后续)

高天亮有些紧张。

平常的性爱模式都是刘青松更加照顾自己一些，更加想着他，尽量不去弄疼他。可是今天的刘青松很不一样，充满了侵占欲，像长了刺的藤蔓一样，紧紧地保护着身后鲜嫩欲滴的花朵。

小狐狸总会在基地里露出自己狡黠的一面，对所有人都炫耀似的摆动自己的狐狸尾巴。他会在金韩泉面前刻意放乖，拼凑出一些鼓励性的说辞来博得韩国人的笑容，会在林炜翔面前刻意凶狠起来，不停地呜呜渣渣，妙语连珠怼得林炜翔除了骂人的感叹词什么也说不出来，对金泰相也会有不同，就像结合了对金韩泉和林炜翔的情感一样，时而有恃无恐，时而百依百顺——那对刘青松是怎样的呢。

小狐狸浑身僵直，他感觉血液都涌到了脸上。刘青松将自己的手附上了高天亮的胸，肆意揉弄着，指尖时不时会蹭到已经顶立起来的乳珠，不出意料地收获了身下人轻轻的喘息。

意料之外的是，小狐狸并没有因为刘青松的进入而瘫软了腰肢，反而呻吟着，驾驭着自己的小身子骨翻转压在了刘青松的身上。

高天亮用尽了自己全身的力气双手撑着刘青松的肩膀坐了起来，还是有些摇摇欲坠的，毕竟后穴里还塞着刘青松大小可观的欲望，每一个小动作都能给小狐狸带来无尽的快感，他小心翼翼地将弓着的背挺直，大胆地摆动腰肢，慢慢感受着后穴里坚硬的巨物。

高天亮咬着下唇把呻吟咽回肚子里，左手手指抠抓着刘青松的小臂，快要用圆圆短短的指甲在身下人光洁白皙的臂膀上留下数道红痕。刘青松很喜欢这样的高天亮，大胆的，毫不掩饰自己欲望的模样让他欲罢不能，此时此刻他忘我地骑在刘青松身上，颀长的脖子向后仰着，露出满是暧昧痕迹的脖颈，刘青松伸出双手与小狐狸十指交扣，欣赏着身上忘情人的甜腻尖叫。

“松宝…妈妈，妈妈棒不棒呀？”  
高天亮软绵地低吟着，情动时分也不忘记调戏刘青松。

这小弱智还是太得意了。刘青松爽归爽，毕竟高天亮和他在床上奋战过那么多个日夜一些本能的技巧他还是有的，但是刚刚高天亮下手太重，手臂都差点被他掐出血，一个闷哼，半直起身子揽着高天亮的腰就把他重新压在了身下。

刘青松弯下了身，舌头伸进他嘴里搅动着，来不及吞咽的口水沿着高天亮的嘴角流下，然后刘青松的腰耸动着，从不同角度进入高天亮的身体，每一次的行动都会换来身下人的颤抖和战栗，低声的喘息在刘青松速度渐渐提升后也变成了酣畅淋漓的呻吟。

刘青松对高天亮的身体非常熟悉，他双手钳住身下乱动的腰肢，游刃有余地让高天亮一步步走向高潮。突然地，刘青松碰到了高天亮的一个凸起，引得高天亮快要从床上猛弹起来，一声尖叫被刘青松的舌头堵在了喉咙里。

仅仅是一次擦碰就能让小狐狸发出一声尖锐的哀鸣，刘青松直起身子，放开了那已经被吻得红红的唇，他大力戳刺着刚刚让高天亮有巨大反应的点，那一瞬间像是有电流沿着脊柱冲向高天亮的大脑一样，强烈直白的快感激得他大脑一片空白。

小狐狸唇齿不清地叫喊着，背部摩梭着床单，整张床因两人的动作嗡嗡作响，他浑身颤抖着轻声哭泣，双手徒劳地将床单越揉越乱，腰身止不住地随着刘青松的动作抬起。刘青松左手温热的掌心揉上了高天亮的性器，技巧娴熟地套弄着，高天亮蹙起眉迷醉地呻吟起来，浑身都染上了诱人的粉色。

“继续叫，高天亮。”

刘青松附在高天亮耳边，湿濡的触感混合着不可违抗的命令徘徊在高天亮耳边。

“叫我的名字。”

刘青松每一次的撞击都准确地顶在高天亮的敏感点上，他感觉眼前就是白晕晕的光圈，恍惚之间什么也看不到。

“松…啊——刘青松…”

小狐狸几乎是喘着喊出来的，他的耳朵挺立着，泛起了绮丽的粉色，绒绒的尾巴有气无力地拍打着床，他伸手从刘青松的腋下环住刘青松，疯狂地在他光滑的背部抓挠着。刘青松觉得自己此时此刻畅快得如同飘在云端，他听着高天亮的呻吟一声比一声高，本在自己背后不安分的手如今紧紧抓着自己撑在他脑袋两边的手臂上，于是他开始了最后的冲刺，完全不理会小打野尾音颤抖的恳求，因为刘青松知道，高天亮最想要的和他说出来的恰好相反。小狐狸在这密集的攻势下尖叫着来到了高潮。白浊喷洒在两人小腹之间，激流突破闸口，刘青松也交代在了高天亮体内。

“滑滑梯好玩吗？嗯？”

刘青松低声说着吻上了高天亮的唇，温暖有力的手抚慰着小孩还因高潮余韵颤抖不止的身体。

“哥哥你真棒啊，嗯…”

小狐狸用甜腻的声音表达了对刘青松的夸赞，辅助没说什么，轻笑着捏了把高天亮的脸蛋起身去拿热毛巾准备给这不省人事的小孩清理。


End file.
